Blokken
A Belgian quiz show based on the video game Tetris. Broadcast Een: 5 September 1994 - Present Host Ben Crabbe Gameplay Two contestants compete in a game that is "Tetris with a Quiz" Main Game Round One Ben asks the contestants ten questions. The first contestant to buzz in with the correct answer scores ten points, and drops two pieces on the game board. If a line is made on the board, that contestant scores fifty bonus points, and the line is removed from the board. Round Two The contestants play one at a time. The contestant who scored the most points in the previous round is placed in isolation while the other contestant plays the round. The contestant is shown five hints. Each hint is a clue to a question. The contestant is then given five sets of pieces attached to the questions, and decides what order they want to play them in. The sets range from one to five pieces. The contestant is then asked the questions. A correct answer scores ten points, and allows the contestant to drop the assigned pieces. A line is once again worth fifty bonus points. When one contestant finishes their turn, the other contestant plays. Round Evolution For the first seventeen seasons, the contestant was given fifteen pieces to place on the board. Before each of the five questions were asked, the contestant had to assign up to five pieces based on the hint given; thus, they could assign zero pieces to the question. Any pieces they didn't play at the end of their turn would be lost. In the first season, this round was the same as the first round, with the board resetting between rounds. For this round, three of the questions were worth fifty points each; in this case, a sound effect would play and the piece would turn gold. Round Three: Gokronde This round consists of ten questions. Before each question, Ben gives a hint; the first contestant to buzz in is asked the question. A correct answer scores fifty points and allows the contestant to drop two pieces, and, like in the first round, a line earns fifty bonus points. If the contestant is wrong, they lose fifty points, and the opponent gets to answer the same question for ten points with no penalty for a wrong answer. If neither contestant buzzes in, the question is asked on the buzzer for ten points. At the end of this round, the contestant with the highest score wins the game and plays the Finale game, while the runner-up receives a consolation prize. If the game ends in a tie, Ben asks one more question. The first contestant to buzz in with the correct answer wins the game; if they are wrong, however, the opponent wins by default. Finale (Bonus Round) What makes this round different is that each correct answer is worth only one piece. A mystery word is hidden on the board (the word had seven letters for the first seventeen seasons, and now it has eight letters). To start the round, the contestant is given a clue to the mystery word (either a synonym, descriptive word or general category). When pieces land on spaces with letters behind them, those letters are revealed. As of today, if it is the first letter of the word, it is highlighted. The contestant can only guess the word while placing a piece, though they can guess immediately after it is placed before Ben asks the next question; however, the contestant can make only one guess on each piece. Once 120 seconds (two minutes) expire, the contestant is given a brief period of thinking time and then has one last chance to guess the word. If the word is guessed correctly, they win a grand cash prize and return on the next episode to do it all again; if not, they receive a smaller cash prize and have to leave the show. Contestants stay on the show until they are defeated, or lose a bonus round. Every time contestants win three bonus rounds, they win a special bonus prizes. Set Changes The colours of the pieces the contestants play with have changed throughout the show's run. Originally, they were red and blue, respectively. This was later changed to green and yellow, then red and blue again, and finally red and yellow, before settling on blue and yellow, which is being used as of today. And as the colours of the pieces changed, so did the colour scheme of the set. Originally, there was also a viking figure behind Ben. Miscellaneous * Throughout the game, only the first answer is accepted; making an error makes the answer incorrect.